Mr. Rush
Mr. Rush is the thirtieth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Purple *'Shape': Sideways Triangle *'Gender': Male *'Relatives': Mr. Busy (cousin) *'Friends': Mr. Daydream, Mr. Tall. *'Rivals': Mr. Clumsy *'Job': being fast, quick and always in a hurry *'Features': Yellow fedora hat *'Voice Actors': Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Neil Crone (US dub) Story Mr. Rush is always in a rush. He never does anything properly. He is in such a rush he has a terrible breakfast (toast not toasted, water cold), only brushes one tooth, and runs out of the house to go nowhere. He sees an ad for a vacation in a magazine but can't go away because he has no money, so he wants a job to make money. Being a bus driver isn't good, because he doesn't stop at any of the stops, being a waiter isn't good because he'd whisk away the food as soon as he brought it. The job he finds is as a postman delivering express letters, the best job for the fastest thing on two feet. He saves enough money and goes on vacation. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Monsieur Pressé (French) *Don Prisas (Spanish) *Ο Κύριος Βιαστικός (Greek) *匆忙先生 (Taiwan) *せかせかくん (Japanese) *서둘러씨 (Korean) *Unser Herr Eilig (German) *Mister Fix (Second German Release) *Hr. Hu-Hej (Danish) *Meneertje Vliegensvlug (Dutch) *Pan Pośpiech (Polish) *คุณเร่งรีบ (Thai) *מר אץ-רץ (Hebrew) Trivia *According to Miss Chatterbox in Hello, Pizza Express?, Mr. Rush is distant cousin to Mr. Busy, but is the only source to be saying so. *He is never seen with a front view. Because of this, there would be times the animators would often "flip" him. Some kid meal toys by Arby's and other merchandise do depict him with a front view. *In one part of Little Miss Busy-Body, he has a blue hand. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Farmer Pictures Only * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Small * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Silly Title character other appearances This is a list of other books and episodes of Mr. Men and Little Miss that the title character has appeared in. Books * Little Miss Scatterbrain (mentioned) * Little Miss Busy-Body (with a blue hand) * Little Miss Jealous * Mr. Moustache * Mr. Marvelous * Mr. Men - Adventure in Magicland Television * Mr. Bump Goes on a trip (TV) * Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice (TV) (cameo) * An Invitation for Mr. Messy (TV) * Hurry, Mr. Rush! Autumn is Coming (TV) * Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore (TV) * Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) (cameo) * Happy Christmas, Mr. Worry (TV) (cameo) * Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery (TV) * That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity! (TV) * What a mess, Little Miss Helpful (TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) (cameo) * An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny (TV) (cameo) * Mr. Slow Takes the lead (TV) * Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) * Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) * Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV) (cameo) * Little Miss Tidy and the winning ticket (TV) * Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) (Mentioned only) * Little Miss Bossy has a busy day (TV) (Cameo) * The Christmas Rescue (TV) (Non-Speaking Role) * The Christmas Letter (TV) Gallery Mr.Rush.jpg Mr_Rush_1.PNG Mr-Rush-2A.jpg Mr-Rush_3A.jpg|Sorry, I can't stop! I have to go now, bye! MR_RUSH_4A.PNG|He really has to get away! He's in a rush and cannot stay! mr-rush-5a.PNG|Hurry, Mr. Rush! Autumn is coming! Mr_Rush-6A.PNG Mr-Rush_7a.PNG Mr_Rush_8A.PNG|Mr. Rush sticker See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Purple characters Category:Triangle characters Category:Characters with hats Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Characters named after Nouns